


Erste Hilfe

by potztausend



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potztausend/pseuds/potztausend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnung: kann Spuren von Pflaster enthalten<br/>Hinweis: ich mache kein Geld damit und die Personen gehören mir auch nicht *soifz*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Erste Hilfe

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: kann Spuren von Pflaster enthalten  
> Hinweis: ich mache kein Geld damit und die Personen gehören mir auch nicht *soifz*

Ray starrte völlig fassungslos auf den Gegenstand, den die alte Frau in ihrer Hand hielt. Dann lachte er laut los, nahm ihr die dünne und an der Spitze blutverklebte Stricknadel ab und sagte: "Ich arbeite beim CI5, und mein Partner, dessen Blut Sie an Ihrer Stricknadel kleben haben, auch. Wir sind die Guten, nicht die Bösen!"

Die alte Frau sah ihn kühl an. In ihrer perfekt ondulierten Frisur bewegte sich kein Haar, als sie mit spröder Stimme bemerkte: "Woher soll ich das denn bitte wissen, junger Mann, wenn Sie beide wie die Berserker mit gezogenen Waffen ins Haus gestürmt kommen und mir nebenbei etwas Unverständliches zurufen?"

Sie seufzte und zuckte die Schultern. "Nun gehen Sie schon zu Ihrem Partner, seine Rückseite muss verbunden werden. Ich bringe Ihnen den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und begebe mich dann zu meiner Freundin in die obere Etage, damit ich das Elend nicht mit ansehen muss." Nach diesen Worten zog sie ihre dunkelgrüne Angorajacke enger um sich und schritt mit geradem Rücken die Holztreppe hoch.

***

"Verdammt noch mal, Doyle, wie soll ich denn morgen die hübsche Cathy ins Restaurant ausführen, wenn ich nicht sitzen kann? Mach das bloß ordentlich, damit ich nicht meine ganzen Pläne umwerfen muss!" Bodie knurrte unüberhörbar und versuchte, sich auf dem Küchentisch mit der improvisierten geblümten Gartenbankauflage etwas bequemer hinzulegen. Schließlich grummelte er noch einmal und entspannte sich dann.

Doyle grinste. "Sunshine, die feine Lady hat ganz unfein zugestochen und nicht nur die Haut angekratzt, das muss ich schon ordentlich verbinden. Außerdem mache ich das so liebevoll wie möglich - Dein Hintern ist bei mir wirklich in der Hand eines Profis." Mit diesen Worten strich er kurz, aber sehr sanft über Bodies nackte, unversehrte rechte Pobacke und widmete sich dann wieder der Wunde auf der anderen Seite. Bodie drehte seinen Kopf und sah seinen Partner nachdenklich an.  

Als Doyle mit dem Wundverband fertig war, mühte Bodie sich umständlich, vom Küchentisch aufzustehen. 

„Warte mal, Mate, Du solltest Dich noch nicht runterbücken, ich kümmere mich mal um die Hose.“ Doyle griff routinemäßig nach Cordhose und Slip, die Bodie um die Knöchel schlabberten. Gerade als er alles über Bodies Oberschenkel hochgezogen hatte, stoppte er unvermittelt und rührte sich nicht mehr.

"Oh." Doyle starrte. Und dann, ohne seine Blickrichtung zu verändern: "Sunshine, wie soll ich es sagen... das ist wirklich sehr... Respekt, Bodie." 

"Ray, hast Du noch nie darüber nachgedacht, dass Männer doch von Geburt an technisch wesentlich begabter sind als Frauen?“ Bodie legte unauffällig seinen rechten Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf Doyles Schulterblatt, und schob den Oberkörper seines Partners ganz sanft einen Zentimeter weiter zu sich hin.

***

Die beiden alten Frauen in ihren blaugrünen Schottenröcken standen untergehakt am Treppenabsatz der oberen Etage und kicherten leise. Dann lehnten sie sich etwas vor, um möglichst kein Detail von Doyles technischer Begabung zu verpassen.


End file.
